A Love Song For Malon
by TheKiwiPixie
Summary: When it comes to Link, Malon feels like she can never give him as much as a princess could...........after all she's only a ranch hand. But maybe she isn't second best after all. My 1st Fic!! *Finished*


A/N-Welcome! Welcome! WELCOME! To the magical KiwiPixie's first-fic-ever- written-on-fanfiction.net!! Yea!!! I'm so proud of myself! I really hope you like this story. This is a song fic to "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. Just thought that might be helpful. Whee! Of course it WOULD be a song fic to Kelly Clarkson. Like duh!  
  
Since my crappy computer wouldn't upload the lyrics italicized I used the combination of { and ~ to signify lyrics. Heads up, it's a Link/Malon!! Enjoy!  
  
~KIWIPIXIE  
~{I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
  
And you don't know why  
  
And I looked into your eyes  
  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
  
And I realized}~  
  
Spring had come to Hyrule and the land bloomed. The grass was again deep emerald, and thousands of tiny buds and began to spring out of the ground and open up into tiny wildflowers. The trees were covered in dense cherry colored blossoms that smelled sweeter than honey. The spring breezes gently rippled the crystal waters of Lake Hylia, and the fish danced under the fresh springs. It had been many seasons since Ganondorf had been vanquished, and the land still rejoiced. There was one person though who was unaffected by the beauty of the season. A young farm girl named Malon.  
  
Malon was depressed. She had been for awhile now, but she'd struggled to hide it. It was not at all easy, but there was enough on the ranch to keep her occupied so she had no time to stew over her depression. But still, deep within her heart, she was hurting terribly. You see, Malon had fallen in love. Of course it hadn't been with just anyone. Malon had fallen for The Hero of Time(after all hadn't all the Hylian girls?) At first it was simple attraction. His sun gleamed blonde hair and serene sapphire eyes had lured Malon to him. Yet as they spent more time together, Malon became taken with his good humor and kind heart. He visited her almost everyday, usually practicing with his horse, Epona. Malon, being a shy girl often hid her affection under a sweet smile and her beautiful voice. Oddly enough ,however, his visits had suddenly decreased over the past month and lately he hadn't come to see her at all.  
  
He was spending more and more time at the castle with Princess Zelda, and this broke Malon's confidence even more.  
  
~{I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
  
And I don't know how  
  
I survived without your kiss  
  
'Cuz you've given me a reason to exist}~  
  
Her day began as any other day might have. She woke up just as the sun was beginning to open its golden arms and spill it's light upon the land. The hues of blue, red, and gold were deeper than the many wildflowers that bloomed below. She threw on her sky blue frock and sat down at the mirror to comb her hair. Malon hated what she saw.  
  
Staring back from behind the glass was a short and almost plump excuse for a 16 year old, brushing her fiery red hair. Malon had always hated her hair. The color wasn't ravishing and golden like most of the girls in town. Instead in was bright flame red. Besides the color, it was so limp and thin she couldn't even pull it up.  
  
She scowled and threw her brush back down on the table. Before leaving her room, Malon tied a dull yellow kerchief around her shoulders and pinned it. With a sigh she closed the door to her quarters and stepped down the stairs to begin her chores.  
  
~{I never lived  
  
Before your love  
  
I never felt  
  
Before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone  
  
To make me feel alive  
  
But then again  
  
I wasn't really livin'  
  
I never lived  
  
Before your love}~  
  
It was Monday, and that meant the weekly shipment of milk was due to be delievered to the castle. Malon had drug her feet about it until her father, the King of Laziness, told her to get to it. So here she was, at the entrance of the castle's kitchens helping the cooks unload the milk crates as fast as she could. Malon didn't want to be at the castle any longer than she had to. As soon as the last crate of milk was unloaded from her cart, Malon bolted out of castle and returned to the courtyard. Malon usually hung around to admire the fountains when she had "milk duty" but today she just wanted to keep away from the castle...and Link.  
  
~{I never lived  
  
Before your love}~  
  
Suddenly, Malon heard a giggle from behind one of the hedges in front of her. She poked her head around one of the hedges, and to her horror spotted something that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Link and Zelda were sitting together in a bed of roses laughing with one another.  
  
Several thoughts raced through Malon's head, none of them good. Suddenly, she felt very stupid. How could Link ever want her, a peasant girl from a ranch who worked from dawn to dusk everyday, when he could have a princess? Malon became convinced Zelda was the cause for Link's absence then, and her heart was swept up into her throat by a wave of tears. Swallowing it back, she turned to leave as fast as she could. But Link had already seen her and was calling her name. Unwilling to confront him then, she ducked into a back alley booth and tried to calm herself before returning home.  
  
~{And I don't know why  
  
Why the sun decides to shine  
  
But you breathed your love into me just in time}~  
  
She was fast, but he was faster. His hand grabbed her and pulled her to a sudden stop. With tears flowing down her face she turned to him, but couldn't look him in the eye. "Malon what's wrong? What did I do to upset you?" She looked into his eyes, trying to see the deception there, but all she saw was concern. His blue eyes bore deep into hers, and they stood for an awkward second of complete silence. Malon's mind was screaming 'Say something! Don't just stand there! You love him!' but all she could do was look at him with tears running down her cheeks. Finally she whispered, "You know."  
  
"No I don't know. If I did, we wouldn't be standing here." Link replied squeezing her arm a bit. Malon tried to wrench out of his grip but he was too strong.  
  
She just looked at him and her voice shook with anger as she said, "you haven't been around in ages. No letters, no nothing! Then I saw you and Zelda together..." She trailed of miserably. "I thought-I thought you and I- that we-" Malon stammered then nearly shouted, "I can't compete with a princess! I'm just a plain old farm girl with ugly red hair and a lot of milk! I can't... I thought....."  
  
Malon was shaking from all the emotional energy, she felt Link's hands on her shoulders but the sensation was distant. "Malon." He said quietly, "Why do you think I've been visiting you? Zelda's a friend, but it's you I love Malon. It's always been you. "He reached up and touched her face softly.  
  
~{I never lived  
  
Before your love  
  
I never felt  
  
Before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone  
  
To make me feel alive  
  
But then again  
  
I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived}~  
  
Her heart flew sky high and a smile finally poked out onto her face. He had felt the same way! Malon had never felt so happy in her entire life.  
  
"Why were you with Zelda all week anyway?" Malon whispered so quietly only Link could hear. He smiled and reached into his pocket. He slowly pulled out a tattered piece of parchment and unfolded it.  
  
"I was writing this song for you, since I know you love to sing. Zelda was helping me with it." Link said to her with care in his eyes. Malon closed her eyes and began to turn bright red. She felt so stupid. She had been so judgmental...  
  
Link pulled her chin up and smiled. "I could sing it for you at the ranch....It's called 'Before your Love'" he added. Malon laughed and threw her arms around Link's strong shoulders and together they shared their first kiss. They stood embracing under the bright blue sky with Malon's red hair blowing in the breeze behind her.  
  
And for once it wasn't that annoying.  
  
~{I never lived  
  
BEFORE YOUR LOVE!}~  
  
THE END!!  
  
A/N- How was it? Good? Bad? Corny? I don't know...R&R!!! Pleez!!!! 


End file.
